


Weapons of choice

by Dissenter



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Do not fuck with the team, Gen, Morality, Murder, Nate Ford is a scary bastard, Realization, getting away with murder, principles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is not the only killer on the team. He's not even the scariest. He's just the most obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of choice

It was funny, Eliot had convinced himself he was the only killer on the team. It was only after the mess with Dubenich and Latimer that he’d realized that they were all equally capable of murder. The others were just a bit less straightforward about it.

  
If Sophie were to kill a man (and who can say for sure if she hasn’t), she wouldn’t pull the trigger. She would play him like a fish on a line, twist his heart and mind, make him love her, make him follow her until he was completely out of his depth, and then when she had him exactly where she wanted him, she would abandon him, and watch from afar as the situation she had led him into killed him for her.

  
If Hardison were to kill a man (And Eliot is fairly sure he hasn’t, but he knows that he could), his enemy would never even see his face. A few strokes of the keyboard, and he could destroy a mans life, make him wanted by every government in the world, by the mob, by terrorist organisations. He could run a man into the ground until he was killed by one of the groups that thought he was their enemy, or he took his own life in despair at the ruin of his world, and if Hardison has never done this it is only because he has never had reason.

  
If Parker were to kill a man (And if she hasn’t it is probably only a matter of time), it would probably be closer to what Eliot understands as murder than any of the others, but where Eliot’s kills were professional and efficient, Parker’s would be spur of the moment, with whatever came to hand, with reasons that seemed logical only to herself (Eliot still remembers the incident with the fork stabbing. If she’d had a steak knife in her hand that incident could have gone down very differently.) Whenever she’s around dead bodies, he’s half convinced she’s going to prod at them to see if they twitch. Its endearing, in a disturbing sort of way.

  
Eliot knows Nate has killed a man. Actually he’s killed two (That Eliot knows of). He did it like the mastermind he is, he set up the board so that the only possible ending was their deaths. Carefully played chess with their lives, closing down their options until they did the job for him. As Parker would say “He killed them with his brain”. And as he walks away untroubled, leaving no evidence, Eliot knows why he clings so tight to his personal moral code. Because Nate is terrifying, and if he wants a man dead that man will die, and he will never have to pull the trigger, just set up the situation so that it is inevitable that the trigger is pulled. And Nate is moral enough to know that that sort of gift should not be used lightly.

  
Eliot is not the only killer on the team, he's not even the most dangerous. He’s just the most obvious one.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just re-watching the season four finale, and I had this realisation that Nate killed Dunbenich and Latimer with his brain. Which so perfectly fits the character, and then I got to thinking how the rest of the team would kill someone if they were so inclined, and then I wrote this.


End file.
